Welcome to LA
by SwayinWithTwilight
Summary: Bella and her brother Emmett move to LA from Seattle away from their parents. With moving comes friends,trips,fights,fun, and lastly love. Can our favorite Swan keep it all? OOC,All Human, AU
1. New Places

**I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer does...but i wish i did.**

_What I've done  
I face myself  
To cross-out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

Ugh. Who would call at this ungodly hour.  
**Unknown Number**  
"Hello?" I can hear the sleep still caught in my throat. I mean its only 8 'o clock.  
"Isabella Swan?" No shit Sherlock.  
"Yes?" Waiting here.  
"I'm calling about the house on 783 Maple Drive. This is Thomas Greene the man that showed you the house. I got your fax and you have the all clear you can buy the house. I would like it if today you and your brother could come by and sign the papers and the baby's all yours." OHH-EM-GEE! Only a week ago we went to see a beautiful house. Of course I saw it and wanted it. I needed it. Emmett, my brother, saw it and agreed we need it bad. So we called up for a showing and I wasn't disappointed.  
"Okay, Mr. Greene. When would you like us to be there?" Crap, if you want me to ill make it in 20 minutes.  
"Ms. Swan, I would like if your can come here at 11:00 to sign then you get the keys and your done." Wow, that's it?  
"Of course, I'll see you there. Thank you."  
"Bye."  
"YES! WE GOT THE HOUSE!" My mom came running into my room at this. Isn't this sad. I'm 23 Emmett's 23 too and we live with our parents, still.  
"You got the house!?" Mom, or Renee, was hopping and bouncing for joy.  
"We got it, we need to be there by 11:00 to get it signed and the keys." I couldn't stop grinning like a mad woman. "I need to get Emmett up." And with that I walked out of my room only to go to the next door to my brothers. I walked in and as usual he was still sleeping. I went over and jumped on him he only stirred from that. I could take it. I sat on him and started to slap him repeatedly until he got up with a fright and saw me. Then he just got mad and threw me off the bed. I landed with a thump on the floor.  
"What do you want Squirt? I was kind of sleeping before the rude awakening!" He snapped. Sometimes I seriously wonder if he has PMS.  
"We got the house!" And I yelled this all from the floor. All the sudden he came to me and pinned me down and said , "What?!"  
I just replied with a simple, "We. Got. The. House." As if I was talking to a 3 year old. Which basically I was, well at least the mentality of a 3 year old. He started screaming YES over and over then got off me, finally.  
"When do we sign for it?" Ah, he recovered his common sense finally.  
"Today, at 11. So get ready then eat because after were going to go sing get the keys then go shopping for furniture and stuff to be sent in a few days when we move." After that I just walked out to go shower and everything, I needed to be comfortable yet presentable today. I got out of the shower smelling like strawberries, my favorite. L.A is either hot or warm so I need to dress accordingly. I decided on light wash jean Bermuda shorts and a blue 3 quarter sleeve shirt from Abercrombie and Fitch. I just dried my hair and let it stay in my natural waves. While I did some light makeup I thought 'shoes, shoes, shoes. What shoes am I going to where?' then I just decided that today ill where my Notebook Nike Dunks. I looked in the full size mirror happy. I looked good today. But overall I feel like something's going to happen. But something good. Well just wait and see what happens.  
"BELLA! FOOD!" Obviously im not the only one that's happy. I think our parents wanna get rid of us. Or they are genuinely happy. I hope it's the latter.  
After eating some food that was surprisingly edible. Renee was never that good of a cook. My father Charlie came in with 4 huge Starbucks in his hands. I squealed and ran to get my Carmel mocha latte.  
Everyone just chuckled at me while I just pouted for being the but of their joke.  
I looked at the time surprised to see it was 10:00. I told Emmett to get moving and then we went outside to out many vehicles. My yellow Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 Roadster, and a midnight blue Yamaha motorcycle. But the biggest one there is Emmett's jeep. It's wheels alone read my waist. And then there's the parental cars but it only a Mercedes and a BMW. So we got into his Jeep because we are going to need to the space for shopping for house things after we sign. Thank god I fixed his car. I love mechanics. And because of me his car goes about 45 miles faster than the regular factory car. We, as in my whole intermediate family, love speed. On the ride there I started thinking when I got the show of the house…

**Flashback**

_"Lets go see the house Em!" I got out the car and went to go shake hands with the Realtor Thomas Greene.  
"Hello, you must be Isabella, I'm Thomas. Are you ready to see the house.?" By now Em was next to me and we just nodded. Then Greene just said to look around wherever we want and if we have questions we ask. Me and Emmett stayed together and did a round-a-bout of the place.  
We didn't even need words we just stayed silent.  
The house outside is beautiful in itself. With its ivory panels. Then you go inside to come to a huge living room with the kitchen basically opened up next to it up 2 stairs. Also the entry way that has a closet next to it. This consisted of one floor, one huge floor. The kitchen was all stainless steel and marble. New state of the art kitchen too, god im in heaven. And from the kitchen it has double doors that lead to outside.  
Then from the living room you go up a spiral staircase that overlooks the living room below. It leads to the hallways that contain the 5 rooms and 5 bathrooms leaving one bathroom downstairs that I just remembered. I walked into each room all of them having big spaces, big bathrooms, and big walk-in closets. Yup, im in heaven. Then if you go back down it has the basement which we agreed  
on making the game room for our enjoyment, duh.  
I then went downstairs without looking at the rest and said.  
"I want it, I want it now!"_

**End Flashback**

"Bells?" Oh, I wonder how long Emmett's been calling me?  
"Yeah, Em?" He looked so happy he might combust.  
"Come on, we are here!" At that one I jumped out the car and ran to Greene who was sitting on the porch and got straight to business. 20 minutes later he was gone and we were claiming rooms.  
I got the biggest room, but not because of size but because of the view. I do photography and illustrations. All professionally. Its my dream job, and I have it! I do a lot of work here in Los Angeles before we decided to look for a house and Emmett's looking for a place for the garage he wants to open up. Me and him can do wonders with cars. Take it apart, put it back together, make it faster, tougher, fix it, or make it illegal. The last part we do for a way higher price but its only for close friends no one outside that.

Now we head to Home Depot for paint. God why?!


	2. Paint and a pretty face

**I don't own Twilight…boo.**

Paint and a pretty Face

We were currently at Home Depot. Arguing. About colors.

"No the living room should stay the color it is. That gold color will go great with black couches and I want to show the hardwood floors!" Currently the living room is my biggest blunder with Em

"I think we should just paint it red and keep the black couches it's nicer." Nice idea but I want that for the game room. Oh, the game room. Now I was smiling wickedly.

"Hey Em, how about this. You can decorate the game room like that and we leave the whole first floor alone except for the divider between the kitchen and living room." I can just see the gears in his head turning to my idea. "Okay, I actually like the idea, sis." He put me in a headlock type thing but I elbowed him and he let go.

"What was that for!" He was rubbing his stomach.

"That's for the headlock you bear!" I couldn't help it I started laughing and he did to. Anyone within a 10 feet radius was looking, we just shrugged it off and kept going.

Finally we got all the paints for rooms and all the rest of the house.

"Em to the imported furniture store. I don't want anything less than Italy, France, or London." With a nod of his head we got into the car and left. "Can we eat first im hungry."

I agreed and we set off to a McDonald's. He said to eat inside-duh. We got there and he ordered I think 3 sandwiches 2 fries and 2 apple pies--for himself. I got 1 big sandwich, big fries, apple pie, and we both got huge drinks. Our orders took about 10 minutes to get it all because it was huge. When we finally had our food we made way to a booth in the back to eat in peace. Emmett dug in, well so did I. It was 1:43 in the afternoon, it was chow time! We were finally getting up after about a half hour of eating to go throw everything out.

We started going to the huge furniture store. All this furniture is imported from either London, Italy, or France. And its all very expensive.

When we got there we just started looking around. When a very nice black couches came in vision. It was a 3 piece set. A separated chase lounge. A 3 cushion couch and a loveseat. All in black suede.

"Wow…" I was speechless when I saw it.

"Bells? What is wr…" He was gaping at it. Than he turned to me. "Were getting it for the living room.

We then a lounge set for the game room that was a dark red color. Bar stools for the kitchen, and our bedroom sets. Along with couches for our rooms or chairs. We set out an order and everything will be delivered Thursday. So we have 3 days to paint my beloved house. It was now 4:00.

"Hey sis. Lets go get plates pans and all that other stuff for us today. So should we go to the mall?"

Wow, who knew. My brother can be smart.

"I concur. Lets go." We raced off the mall with Macy's in mind. We parked really close to the entrance so we can make a lot of trips back and forth. When we got there I took him straight to the kitchen wear. I got all the pans, pots, plate sets, forks, knives, spoons and everything in-between. We had to make 2 trips for all this because it was about 16 bags full of stuff.

We then made our way to bedroom and house stuff. We got towels, drapes, bed sheets, comforters, tons of pillows and a lot more. It was fun because I never had to do this. After we finished that we made our way to the house. It was 6 pm already. When we arrived it took us so many trips just to get everything in. we decided to put it all where the platform in the living room. When we finished, you couldn't see the platform.

"So what now, We have to be home by 8:30 because we have races tonight." Oh, I forgot about our races.

"Okay then lets eat then we can go out to the races. Hey, aren't we bringing Jasper. We said we will and we haven't seen him in a while." Jasper has been our friend since we were kids. But then in college we got separated. We met up with him a few months ago and we've hanged out a few times. But tonight we said we would take him to the races. He's bringing his sister, Rose who I've met thanks to the job his girlfriend Alice, and her brother. Im surprised he said he would come. He lives here in LA and sometimes we race here but we race in Seattle more. He has never seen us race though. This will be fun.

"HELLO BELLS!" Oh Oops, I spaced again. I had a sheepish grin on I can tell.

"Sorry, spaced out there a second." He just smiled and told me how he just made reservations at a steakhouse. We left to the joint and when we got there it was mildly busy. We got in easy though.

"Hi, my names Katie I'll be your waitress tonight. What will you drink?" She only had eyes for Emmett though. "Bells you first." She turned to me begrudgingly.

"A coke."

"Ill have the same." Then she left with one last look at my brother.

After we got drinks we ordered in no time surprisingly the food came out to us. While we were eating someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around stunned at who I saw.

"Jasper!" I flew out my seat and gave him a hug.

"Bells, its great to see you. Hello Emmett. How are you guys?"

"We're good just eating before going home to change then to the races. What about you?"

"Im here with my girlfriend Alice. Alice, this is Bella and Emmett. Bella Emmett this is Alice."

A pixie like girl came up to me and gave ma huge hug. Then she did the same to Emmett.

"Hi Alice nice to meet you." I couldn't help but smile at the pixie.

"Hey Alice, god you're a tiny thing." She started laughing, it sounded like bells. We all joined in. After they left we finished eating then fled for home.

We got home at 7:30, perfect. Our parents were watching TV when we came in.

"Hey kids."

"Hey." We both said then went up stairs to shower and change.

I decided on a pair of knee length jean shorts that were a dark wash. A red scoop neck shirt and Manalo black Mary Jane pumps. I did light make-up and left my hair down. When I came down the stairs I was rushed.

"Come on, lets go already."

"Shut your trap Em, im coming don't worry were not late."

We went outside. I got in Lamborghini which was my race car and my whatever car basically. But Emmett got in his 2008 Shelby Mustang GT500 KR, man that car was hot. It was silver with 2 blue racing stripes. But mine was always better.

_What I've doneI face myselfTo cross-out what I've becomeErase myselfAnd let go of what I've done_

"Jell-O?"

"Bella, its Jasper were on **insert street here **And I forgot the way. Come by and how us will you?"

Wow, and I thought he was good with directions. Okay, we'll be there in a minute.

"Emmett!" He pulled down his window.

"What?"

"We need to go get Jasper there lost there on some street just follow me, they don't know what cars we have so I want to freak 'em out a little." He got a wicked grin.

"How?"

"Just drive at a fast speed at him but then drift so you end up on the right side of the car, ill end up on the left." He nodded on we were off!

We got to the street quickly and we found them at the stop near a gas station. His car was facing the road and you could see their faces. We out our windows down then raced for them. You could see all them yelling at Jasper. All the sudden we drifted and ended up side by side to his car. He looked to the sides and saw our faces. He has a angry glint but also a scared one. He yelled at us both.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IF YOU HIT MY CAR! IM SHITIN' BRICKS AND ALL YOU DO IS SMILE! OMG!" He was finally calming down, his breath wasn't shallow anymore.

All Emmett could do is laugh, and laugh. I was just smiling innocently. He looked at me, he figured it out.

"Bella, I will kill you."

"Well Jazzy-Boy. Your going to have to catch me!" And with that I speed off and left them in the dust. But I didn't got that fast. I ended up on the street and I drifted to face them. I dared them to come but neither did. I revved my engine, so did they. I looked at both cars then raced to them. I drifted again and the back of my car faced them. I looked in the rear view to see them moth agape, except for Emmett and slightly Jasper. He's seen me drive.

Then we all speed off to the races. Let the fun begin.


	3. Racing and First Looks

**I don't own**

Racing and first looks

When we pulled up I was first then Emmett parked next to me then Jasper next to him. I was impressed by Jasper he had Porsche Panamera in black. When we arrived I popped my top and so did Emmett. This is basically classic procedure.

"Jazz pop the top of the car." Jasper looked pensive.

"Why?" Emmett looked exasperated.

"Because people come around and look at the specs. We all do it. So pop the top." Then everyone came out of the car. Alice gave me a big hug then looked me over. "I love your shoes, Manalo shoes are hot."

Rose came out and gave me a hug. "Bella, its been a while. I love your driving. You have to teach me that." Rose is a special model. She loves mechanics. And is great with them. Then a Greek God came out the car. He has dishelmed bronze brown hair that looked natural. Piercing green eyes and a lanky muscular form. He is gorgeous. Alice did introductions.

"Bella, this is my brother Edward. Edward this is Bella." He looked struck. Why? I'm nothing special.

"Hello Edward." He shook my hand/

"Hello Bella."

"BELLS!" I turned around to see Jacob. He is a good friend but he runs the races out here. While Emmett was getting introduced me and Jacob talked.

"Jacob what's going on tonight?"

"Well you and your brother racing is huge. I got a lot of people that want a try. You up for it?"

I looked at him like what-is-wrong-with-you.

"Of course I am. Who am I again."

"Okay, okay. Well get on the line you race in 10 minutes. it's a 5 g'z race. You got it?"

"Yeah. Here." I handed him a wad of 5 grand.

"Get on the line you start in 10." I just nodded then he left. Everyone came to me and we started to talk.

"So Bella who was that?" Rose asked me.

"That's Jacob. He my friend but he runs the races around here. I have a race for 5 grand in 10 minutes so let me go bring my car to the line."

**EPOV**

"Bella, its Jasper were on **insert street here **And I forgot the way. Come by and how us will you?"

Ugh jasper got lost. Now we have to wait for 5 minutes for them to get here.

"They said they'll be here in a minute."

"Jasper how could they be here in a minute, didn't you say they live about 10 minutes from here?"

Jasper turned to look at me.

"Yeah I did, but you've never seen them drive. They race cars, illegally of course. But they race and I know for damn sure Bella has a Lamborghini Murcielago." I sat mouth agape. A girl with that type of car and does racing, is wow.

"Tell me about Bella and he.." Oh my god. That cat is coming for us. Jasper and everyone else saw it coming and Jasper was starting the car but before he could move it drifted to the side of his Porsche and had it windows down. On one side was the Lamborghini on the other was a Shelby Mustang. Jasper was hyperventilating. He looked at both cars while we just sat there quite and gawking at them and the cars. "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IF YOU HIT MY CAR! IM SHITIN' BRICKS AND ALL YOU DO IS SMILE! OMG!" He kept looking between them then he stopped at the left, to the girl.

"Bella, im going to kill you." The other person was laughing so hard at his expression im guessing.

"Well Jazzy-Boy. Your going to have to catch me!" And she speed off. We followed her but then she drifted just like the movies in the middle of the road and faced us a good 100 meters away. She revved, we revved. Then she speed towards us but we made no move, I was sweating bullets. Then she drifted again so she wasn't facing us, it was amazing. I saw her hand motion for us to follow and we did. Wow that was exhilarating.

We got there in about a minute with their driving but im used to fast this is just crazy.

"Jasper, how the hell do you drive this fast!" He looked at me then back. WTF he looked at me.

"Well Edward, if you grown up with those 2, you pick up a few things."

"Well what else did you pick up?" He was thinking for a minute.

"I learned how to drive like this and some tricks but I don't use them regularly. I learned lots of stuff about cars. And some other stuff." I was speechless, Alice wasn't.

"You know tricks! Like what?" Yes like what.

"I can drift, Bella taught me but I cant go in circles and other ways like her, I can only drift to the side."

Alice was bouncing in her seat. "I want to learn! Im going to ask her to teach me.""Me to, I never knew Bella could do that though." Well, I expected that Rose would want to know.

By now Jasper was out of the car talking to her. Then Alice got out and then Rose then I finally made my way to meet this person. While she was talking to Alice and Rose I met her brother, he's cool. I told him how he scared the shit out of me he just laughed and said it was her idea.

Then I met her.

All I could do is stare at her. She has plump pink lips with a small nose. Chest length hair with a petite but curvy frame. But here eyes. They were 2 deep light chocolate pools. I got lost in her beauty until I heard Alice say This is Edward.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello Edward."

Then she went to talk to some guy that yelled her name.

"You like her." It was Alice.

"what are you talking about?' Truth be told, I did. I felt such a pull to her like I needed to protect and hold her all the time, and never let go.

"Its all written in your eyes bro, its all in your eyes." Then she turned and talked to Emmett while I contemplated. Is it true?

She cam back and told us that she was going to go put her car on the line that she had a 5 grand race.

This I needed to see.

We went to the start close to the huge screen someone hooked up. She was checking her engine. Rosalie went to go help her or see it. I on the other hand was entranced by her. Emmett went to see what's up with the car. Soon after showing Rose some stuff she shut the top. Gave Rose a hug then Emmett said some words then they did some type of hand shake. She looked at all of us stopping at me then winked. She got in her car and started the engine just as the other person did. Then the race girl came up with the flag. On your mark. Get set. GO!

They went off and we all turned to the screen. The guy was in front of her and she held back, then after a few seconds she sped up and did a slingshot to the side. She got a head of him and kept going. God this woman's amazing. She wouldn't let him pass. After a minute he got close but she sped up again after a minute more of racing she crossed the finish line. She stopped then everyone gathered around her car. She got out then we all headed for her when we got through the group. The guy Jacob came up next to her.

"SHUTUP!" It got quiet pretty quick. "Bella won." Everyone erupted. The guy handed her the money ad she came to us. She handed it to Emmett who took a quick look through it just skimming the paper. Then handed it back.

"So, what do you guys think?" Rose was first to speak out of all of us. "That was so cool. Bells teach me how to drift, please!" Bella said sure then we all told her that was great. We brought her car back to the original place then she asked to check the Porsche to make it better quality. Jasper automatically agreed.

She got out a box and opened it, it was tools. Everyone was just talking so I went to go talk to her.

"Great race Bella." She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Edward." I couldn't help but smile back at her. "So Bella, how's a game of 20 questions?"

"Sure you go first."

"What do you do for a living?"

'Im a photographer for just about anything. And I do some illustrations here and there but that's not as fun so I only do it for certain people. What do you do?""Movie Composer. I write and perform the songs you here in movies and trailers, I've also done some songs. What's favorite color?"

"I don't have a favorite, it changes. You."

"Blue. How old are you?"

"23, and your self?"

"Same, where did you go to college. California University but then I moved back to Seattle with Emmett to live with my parents."

We continued in the same fashion for a while until she checkout all 3 cars. The funny thing was she was clean. She wore gloves. We all talked during the time we spent there and Emmett had a race to. He was just as good as Bella. This seemed to turn Rose on. They invited us to dinner on Friday night at their new house in LA. I was ecstatic not only do they invite us to their house but they live in LA. And not that far away from all of us. With their driving I would say 3 minutes.


	4. Splat

**I don't own still…know a good lawyer?**

Splat!

**BPOV**

Last night was so much fun. I won my big race as did Em, as always.

And Edward… God he's like a Greek God, Adonis in the flesh. The thing that had me memorized was, his eyes. Those shining green emeralds. I cant look away.

I cant wait until Friday when they come to the new house for dinner.

What time is it? I'm so comfortable I just don't want to move out the sheets. 7:30, damn. I have to get ready. Today me and Em are going to paint the house. I even made a list of what colors what so we don't get confused.

**Living Room- No changes**

**Kitchen- No Changes**

**Divider- Silver**

**Bella's Room- Deep Purple**

**Emmett's Room- Chocolate**

**Guest 1- Stay Midnight Blue**

**Guest 2- Stay Red**

**Guest 3- Stay Yellow**

After I got out of the shower I went into my room and took out a pair of ripped jean shorts and a fitting blue shirt. I also toke out my old black Nike uptowns and made my way downstairs. As I started making breakfast Emmett came downstairs and sat at the kitchen island.

"Morning Emmett."

"Good Morning sis. So today were painting right?"

"Yeah, we are so just were some shorts and a old tee and sneakers because were bound to get dirty."

At this point I was serving him some pancakes and me to while I put the rest in the microwave.

We ate in peace then our parents came down.

"Morning Mom, Dad.""Morning kids."

"Morning."

"Mom, dad were going to be gone all day. Were going to be painting the new house."

They just nodded and ate their breakfast. When we finished we said bye and headed outside. Emmett didn't notice I had my Yamahas keys. He opened the door on the passenger side.

"Bells common.""Nah, I want to ride my bike today." he just nodded and went to the other side of his car. I went to the garage and put on my leather jacket and black helmet. I took it outside then hoped on and revved it. I speed off right after Em and we made it there in record time.

We started on the divider and got it done within 1 hour because we had to be careful with my floors.

Then we got bored, it was quiet.

"I just remembered something! I'll be right back."

Huh. Wonder were he's going. He came back a minute later with an iHome and my iPod.

"Hey, how'd you get my iPod?" He just smiled and said.

"You left it on the counter 2 days ago, I was bored."

I just shrugged and he put it on. It was wireless so we could bring it upstairs instead of hearing it as if it was next-door. I was moving with the beat when all the sudden my phone rings.

What I've doneI face myselfTo cross-out what I've becomeErase myselfAnd let go of what I've done

"Jell-o?"

"Hey Bella." Rose.

"Hey Rose."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh im painting my new house today with Emmett. And yourself?"

"Oh I just wanted to see what you were doing, I was thinking of swinging by today but if you want I can come by and help you paint. I'll call Alice to and we can both help."

"Ah Rose the offers sweet, but you don't have to do this."

"No, I want to do this. And besides if we finish faster we can go to the mall and stuff. Have some fun for the day."

"Well sure ill take you up on the offer. You should ask Alice to bring Jasper so Emmett doesn't feel left out."

"Good idea. So I'll be there with Alice in about 30 minutes."

"Okay. And remember to wear some painting cloths."

"Ha ha. Bye"

"Bye."

"EMMETT!"

"What."

"Rose, Alice, and Jazz are coming to paint with us."

"Cool, that'll be fun when they get here."

I just continued painting when my phone rang and it was Rose.

"Were on our way."

"Just let yourselves in."

"Alright, bye." Click

I was just dancing around when I was painting my room when all the sudden I hear something. It was a door slam. Whatever, it just Alice, Rose, and Jazz.

"Honey's im home!"

I played along and ran down the stairs into Rose's arms. She held me and twirled me around laughing.

"Bellsie, how are you?"

"Im good Rosie Posie." We couldn't stop laughing. All the sudden Alice came to me screaming

"Group hug." That just brought on more giggles.

Once we quieted down I spoke.

"Hey pixie, Jazz."

"Oh, pixie? I like it. Call me pixie now!" She had a crazy grin on her face.

"Ah man, I love you guys."

"I love you to Bellsie." They both said then started giggling.

Soon we all got to work and finished my room and Emmett's. We got started on the basement and that took us about 2 hours because we kept on dancing and running around pretty bored.

"Hey you guys want to watch me paint?" They looked at me like we-just-did.

"We did already, we even painted ourselves."

"No, I mean im going to paint in my room. Im going to paint the wall that's going to have my bed with white and pink lilies."

"OOo, that sounds nice." Alice started bouncing. Rose just smiled and Jasper did to. Emmett was grinning.

"What, why are you smiling like that." Rose explained.

"Its just, your so creative in things, and your happy. So were going to be happy to."

"So touching." I mocked touched, by putting my hand on my heart and sniffling. They started laughing.

In my room on the wall, I did big lilies with some medium size ones around it. When it was done, you'd think it about to pop off my wall.

"Whose hungry?" Emmett's always hungry. I just had to role my eyes when he said that.

"Lets just go." We all went outside after washing our hands and I put on my jacket and helmet.

"What's with the stuff?" Wow, you'd think Jazz would notice my motorcycle outside.

I showed him and then Rose attacked looking at it so did Jasper. Alice came next to me and said.

"You'd think they would act like they've seen one when they actually have." I had to laugh at that.

"Alice, you want to ride with me?" Her eyes got big and nodded at super sonic speed. I got her a helmet I always kept in the Jeep and got on it with her on my back hugging me tight.

"Awe, I want to ride to." Rose was pouting. "You get to ride with me on the way back. And jasper can ride it to the next destination after that." They both smiled wickedly before getting in the jeep.

Me and Alice were off. Once she felt the start of going she shrieked because I did it so fast but then she was laughing and just having fun. We got there right before Em and he was muttering 'damn motorcycle, always beating me.'

We went to Wendy's and ate. It was fun because we kept throwing fries at each other catching them in our mouth. Once when I successfully caught one I heard clapping. I looked around and saw these guys a few feet from our table doing it.

"Uh, can you stop that really. Its annoying." The guy just stopped and came to stand in front of me.

"What's your name?" I decided to play with him.

"Jackie."

"Okay Jackie, can I have your number?"

"Sure give me your phone." he handed it to me I started typing in.

_JACKIE M_

_YOU-JACK-ASS_

"Here you go. Call me anytime."

"Of course." And with one more sick smile he left and I couldn't help it I started laughing, and so did everyone else.

"Oh my god. What did you type in?"

"It said Jackie M You-Jack-ass. He didn't eve bother to check it!"

"Bella, your evil. I love it."

"Thanks Rose, I love being told im the spawn of Satan."

We just kept having some fun until all our food was gone.

_What I've done  
I face myself  
To cross-out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

"Hold on guys."

"Hello?"

"Isabella Swan?"

"This is she. Can I help you?"

"Yes this is about the furniture you bought, its just arrived. We wanted to know if you want it shipped today between 3 to 4 or still tomorrow?"

"No, I want it shipped today. Is there an extra cost?"

"No no extra cost. So between 3 to 4 we will arrive. Have a good day."

"You to, bye."

"YES!" Everyone looked at me quizzically.

"The furniture arrived on my special orders. I am getting it say in a few hours."

"That's so cool. WE can help you set everything up!"

"Alice you guys don't have to, it just beds couches and tables. Me and Emmett can do it."

"No we want to so shut up." God Rose has a bite.

"Fine it settled then. Right now its 1:30. We can stay out until 2:30 then we have to get home." Thank god for Emmett.

We went to a Best Buy to buy a TV and such.

We walked in and went straight to it.

I told them to go to the biggest ones, and that I wanted something thin.

I heard Emmett. "Bella, check this one out!"

I quickly went over there.

"Which one Emmett?"

"This one, the 70 inch. Please can I have it!"

"Of course, it better for when I beat you in video games! Which reminds me I want a PS3 and a Xbox 360 elite. And we can get some games."

"He quickly nodded and went for games and systems while I got the TV a DVD player and surround sound system. All in all we paid more than 33,000 today.


	5. Move Ins

**I don't own anything…I need better lawyers.**

Its beautiful

About a hour later and more or less 100 games later we went to the new house. To drop it all off.

"Shit." Some thing just came to mind.

"What's wrong?"

"We need cable."

"Damn your right, call the people now. You got the number right?"

"Yeah I do."

_20 minutes later_

"Okay its all settled. They'll be here at 1:00 tomorrow to fix up the phone, cable, and my all-around wireless internet. I'm so happy my house will be ready by tomorrow."

"Yeah, what time do you want us here?" Hmm.

"You can come over after 1:30. But I have no idea what we'll do in this empty house until then."

"We can think of something."

_Nock Nock_

Ooo, the people with my TV!

"Yeah! The TV is here! God they drive so slow. Good thing we told them were we live or we would have lost them!" Of course Emmett was just yelling this as he went to go get the door.

"Wow, she's a beauty!"

"Jasper, don't get to attached now! I don't want kissy marks on the screen!" He glared at me.

"Shut up!"

"Yeah real mature Jasper, I was expecting that from Emmett!"

We all just started laughing. We all hung out for a bit more but then, they all left when we set out for home.

**NEXT DAY**

At the new house-

"Bella, time. PRONTO!" God, Emmett's been asking the time every minute to see when Jasper, Rose and Alice would show up already. I wonder why they never bring Edward. What I would give to see him again. Every time I do I get this feeling, like a shock. I don't get it at all…

_Ding Dong_

"Yes, they're finally here." Em got the door while I started putting stuff sway in the kitchen. Tonight we'll actually be able to sleep here! I'm so excited. Everything looks perfect we just need to put the furniture up, un-pack our things which consists of cloths, and important items. We're going shopping for cloths tomorrow, we only brought a few outfits with us, but I kept all my shoes, as did Em.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey."

"Hola Bella!" Ah Alice, she's so refreshing. I couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"Hey everyone. How it going?" I got its all good from everyone basically. Then they started going through boxes helping me put stuff away.

About a hour and a half later the cable guy came in and said that he finished it all up and explained some things. I tipped him, then he left. We just sat talking on the floor, playing around until the doorbell rang.

"Ooh, Bella can I get the door?!"

"Sure Alice, go ahead."

She left and got the door then a minute later people started coming in the house looking for Em.

"Emmett Swan?" One bulky guy said, but Emmett was bigger, and plus that guy screamed steroids when he walked in.

"Yeah, right here." The guy looked at Em and his eyes widened.

"Sign this then we can bring everything in and put it where you want it." he handed him a clipboard. Emmett signed then he got straight to work. Alice's and Rose's eyes widened when they saw my furniture.

"Where'd you buy it. The Italian boutique?"

"Of course, its my favorite furniture. You like it?" They snapped their heads in my direction and looked at me like im crazy. Alice was the first to speak.

" I love it. You have great taste in furniture. It just screams you guys." She finished off with a huge grin.

"Thank you Alice. But I did have a part in this you know." Emmett mocked offended. We all started laughing and then got back to directing where things go.

After we again tipped the guys, they left me and the group to my new furniture.

"Lets go check it all out."

"Ah jasper, always thinking outside the box. I knew there was a reason I kept you around!" I said sarcastically. He just glared in my direction and continued to sit and touch and go through all the new furniture in the first floor.

After spending time there we took them upstairs, were we started with my bedroom.

I opened the door and they all stood shocked.

Inside was a king size canopy bed with mahogany wood headboard and baseboard. A nightstand on each side next to the platform that my bed was on and a beautiful vanity that matched. And lastly, a silver suede loveseat.

"Its beautiful…" Wow who knew Alice could be speechless. But nonetheless Rose and Jasper nodded.

They took the liberty to look around the room when all the sudden I heard a big squeal.

I went to go find Alice and Rose bouncing in my closet.

"We're taking you shopping!" They looked close to combustion.

"I was going to go this weekend, so you guys can come with me?"

The nodded at super sonic speed and continued to Em's room.Rose and Alice gave the same reaction to his as they did mine. I liked his room though. The chocolate walls paired with the red in his room go with him perfectly.

After looking at all the rooms they started helping us bring in our stuff. Again not a lot, a box of cloths each paired with out shoes and the essentials we need. Our laptops, stuff for work, my books, and an array of other things.

"Thanks guys, so much for helping with everything. If you didn't I think we would be way behind." Emmett nodded and everyone else just said your welcomes.

We all hanged out around the house and ordered take-out and then Rose, Alice, and Jasper left.

"So Em, are you happy?" He looked at me bewildered.

"Am I happy? Of course im living with my sister in this great house, we have great friends in the area and we just moved in to top it! Yes, you could say I am happy." I laughed at that. It was like he was scolding me.

"Good, im happy to. Hey bro, I want the new jaguar. The 2008 XKR Coupe. Please?"

"Sure sis, you need a less ostentatious car." He chuckled.

"Well, im going to hit the hay. Goodnight." I started walking up the stairs when I heard my brothers booming voice yell 'goodnight' back up to me.

"Bella…" No, need sleep. I tried swatting away the pesky voice but I hit nothing but air.

"BELLA!" I shot up from my bed only to meet the floor in a reunion. Above me I heard a muffled laugh. I got up to see Alice and Rose giggling uncontrollably on my bed.

"Why are you here?" Even I could here the anger and sleepiness in my voice.

"Why we Bella, are waking you up to go shopping with us. Its 9 'o clock so don't argue about time. No go shower there's all you need in there. NOW SCOOT!" God, so pushy. I begrudgingly made my way to my bathroom and saw it all laid out for me.

After my nice shower I made my way into my room to see that evil pixie and model armed with hair dryers and a brush. I was terrified to put it lightly.

"Now Bella, don't argue just sit in the chair." I 'humph'd' and sat at the vanity.

I took this time to look at my outfit. It was a purple tank top, black mid thigh shorts, paired with black and white notebook uppies. I liked it profusely.

"All done." I looked an the mirror and was stunned. My shoulder blade length hair was straightened. They also added some mascara, lip gloss, and eye liner. Wow, and I didn't even notice.

"You look great, now lets get going." Gosh, what have I gotten into. Alice looks like she won the lottery at the thought of shopping. Oh no.

**So sorry for not updating in a while. More to come soon.  
Review please? I need input**


	6. What an Ahole

**Disclaimer…well there it is!**

Yes I need a new wardrobe because I left everything in Seattle so I don't have to pack when I go there for weekends. But seriously did we have to bring the JEEP, and Rose's BMW. Sad. Its not like im buying the mall..

Oh how wrong I was. Emmett wasn't so happy either bring in the back with me. He was grumbling the while time.

"Bella, Emmett. Were here!" That sprite is gonna' be the death of me!

"Uh huh, lets get this over with." Alice stopped and looked like I slapped her. Emmett snickered

"You don't want to go shopping with me?" Aw she's giving me the puppy dog out and those eyes…

"Its not that, I just hate shopping." Rose didn't even react, she already knew this. Alice got one of those evil glints. Emmett stepped behind me, what a pansy.

"Well its all in a matter of time Bella. All in a matter of time." I felt like I was 5 inches tall when she gave me that wicked grin.

"Suck it up, shut up, and lets shop." WE started trudging in the mall.

Barney's New York, Coach, Victoria's Secret, Nordstrom, Hollister, Bloomingdale's, Ed Hardy, Gucci, Kenneth Cole. And those stores were all for me! Well Barney's was for Emmett to and Ed Hardy. For him it also included Armani, Hugo Boss, Bloomingdale's too, and lets not forget Macy's. The pixie just didn't know when to stop. 

Surprisingly, we still fit in the car after the extravaganza. Then Emmett and I turned to each other with a glint. Emmett got balls, and spoke.

"Oh Alice, im driving on the way back." She just nodded and sat in the back with Rose. We started driving a whole different way and the other two got worried looks in the BMW behind us.

"Um Bells, Em…Where are we going?" They asked at a stoplight. 

We then arrived at the dealership. The to turned to us and raised a eyebrow in question. I supplied no answer and got out the car with all 3 in tow and made my way inside the show room. I quickly found a sales man and asked to see a certain car. He brought me to the precious XKR Jaguar coupe. Alice and Rose were in awe of my future car's beauty. He told me the price and trouble happened…

"Miss this car is a brand-new model. I think we should go over there to cars that you can afford." I was instantly enraged and so were the others but I shot them a look and they stayed shut and still.

"And who do you think you can tell me what I can, and cannot afford."

"Well ma'am you might have a pretty face but there's no way you can get it. You'll return it after a months payment."

"Go get you damn manager."

"Why should I, your wasting your time."

"Fine then, ill get him myself." And I walked off to what I believed the managers office.

I stormed inside and there sat a woman that look in her mid 20's. Her plate said 'Catherine Reynolds.'

"Excuse me Miss?" She looked up and motioned to the seat.

"Your employee, Eric Yorkie, is an asshole." She looked at me amused then enraged.

"What did he do this time Miss…

"Bella Swan." Her eyes popped out of her head, she knew me or the family name.

"Your parents own Swan Industries, and you do modeling and photography. What did he do to you?"

"I wanted to buy the new Jaguar XKR and he said 'no, lets go over there where we can get you a car you can afford.' and proceeded telling me that I will return it after a months payment and he wouldn't get his manager." I crossed my arms and huffed. She got off swiftly and told me to follow her.

We went back into the showroom and saw Eric just standing at a table reading something. I motioned for everyone to follow us and they did.

"Eric, why would you say that to Miss swan?" He turned around and started stuttering…

"I d-didn't say anything." He looked frantic. She looked even more mad.

"You don't tell customers openly they wont be able to afford cars at the dealership a-hole. I've told you time and time again I don't care if you want the car and you cant pay for it don't try to make other people loose interest. This is your third warning. Your fired."

"No please, one more chance. I promise I wont do it again." 

"Its final, your fired. And apologize to Miss Swan." He looked as if he could cry.

"Im sorry Miss Swan for saying you cant buy the car." I was trying to hold back laughter so I just nodded everyone else looked close to combustion.

WE bout the car, did my registration and all. The manager said to come back in a hour for everything, we agreed. We decided to eat because we were rushed at the food court

When we parked the car in the parking lot of the dealership, the guy Eric came up to me.

"Bitch, because of you I lost my job." He looked like he wanted to eat me, ha-ha.

"Its your fault asshole. You don't know how much money I have. I have a nice job and parents who are rich. So don't assume next time." He made a move to slap me. Emmett caught his hand.

"If you think about touching her again, ill break you hand." Rose looked at him with love and lust in her eyes, yes I knew they were good for each other.

That prick looked at me again and started calling me names, I just blew.

"AHHH!" He screamed and fell back onto the pavement. 

"Who do you think you are!" we started collecting a audience before I punched him.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you how to talk to women? You should feel like shit asshole." Everyone started clapping. I took a bow then we just went inside for the keys and everything.

"Nice show!" I whirled to see Catherine there.

"Thanks, the jackass deserved it." Everyone high-fived me and then I got the keys!

"Thanks. Hey guys see ya at home." And I raced out there, just waiting to fix up the car to my standards.

I got home and saw no one was there yet.. I opened the garage and saw all my tools and attachments in the garage. And man is it a sight to see. White and black linoleum floors with 3 white walls and one black one that's going to be spray painted later on with out names. I loved the garage though. Its huge. It has enough space actually to fit 5 cars with enough space to open your door and a couch and table. I hear doors slam and made my way to the door of the garage. Everyone came in and took a look around. Emmett already saw it so he just looked at me waiting for the other to catch up.

"I love your garage…" Figures, Rosalie has the same mechanical attachment just like me. She's the only girl that's actually really into it like me. We can put mechanics to shame.

"Thanks Rose." Ha-ha. Me and Emmett spoke at the same time, not unusual. 

"So guys lets bring in everything, then we can do whatever…"

FRIDAY!

My subconscious was telling me to get up. But I didn't want to. I opened one eye and saw it was 7:30.

_Knock, knock, knock._

_OMG! Who would be here, now? It cant be Rose and Alice they would've let themselves in._

_I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and my way down the stairs. I realized I was wearing just some regular shorts and a tank top so I didn't need my robe. I opened the door and there stood a half-awake Jasper._

"_Hey Bells." he handed me coffee and walked inside._

"_Where's Em?" He started looking around but realized he's probably sleeping I guess._

"_Sleeping, go wake him up while I start breakfast." He instantly perked up and left his coffee here so he can jump Em no doubt._

_Soon enough I heard a girly scream and went into hysterics._

_I started making eggs, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes for the three of us. And that's a lot of food. You could say were animals when we eat._

_All the sudden I heard a bang and saw those two fools on the floor wrestling. I whistled and they stopped where they were._

"_Stop now, or no breakfast and dinner tonight!" They instantly righted themselves and came into the kitchen._

"_Okay, so Bella? Whatcha making for dinner tonight?"_

"_Baby back ribs, mashed potatoes, sautéed green beans, chicken marsala, and pasta with shrimp for food. For desert im making smores brownies." They got huge smiles. Jasper and Emmett love my cooking._

"_Bells, if I didn't work out, I would be fat by now!" Ah, how true. Emmett has to work out at least 3 times a week. Jasper nodded with him though. Saying he remembered that my cooking is the best._

"_Now, eat breakfast and Emmett go get ready for the day." He signed then snickered._

"_Yes mom." I just laughed and ate with the boys._


End file.
